Maverick Amaturo
General Gist Personality: Maverick is currently in his fourth year at Hogwarts. He has really developed and mellowed out through obtaining a relationship with his boyfriend Lorenzo Stronghart. He's additionally neutralized his internal battles with some select upper years. The boy views himself as very sharp and intelligent, especially with his work-in-progress goal: becoming an Animagus. Maverick views himself as a leader, and even though he can be pretty rough and aggressive to keep things how he likes or to defend others, he is able to take a step back and calm down situations. He still enjoys doing reckless activities such as being adventurous in and out of the school. He is very dedicated to the duty of looking out for his friends, even if that number is limited. With a developing sense of how the magical world works, people should expect to see quite the incredible things come from him. Appearance: Maverick Amaturo is currently 5 feet and 7 inches, considerably tall and twiggy for the age of 14. The reference for being called twiggy (or thin) is from Lorenzo called Mav a walking skeleton. The boy has a large mop of crazy black hair and quite the tan skin due to him being Spanish and living in Spain for 13 years. Through events in the magical world, Maverick has obtained a completely purple lower left foot and wolf scars on his right cheek along the jawbone. Maverick is most commonly seen without his robes but with his standard shirt and pants and Ravenclaw blue tie. The exception is winter time, where Mav falls back into wearing a fur coat around the clock. Maverick's New Pet: Maverick now has a new pet through CoMC! It is a niffler. The niffler's name is Joseph Grubbypaws - but Maverick just calls him Joe. He got his name because in addition to filling his pouch with trinkets, he likes to hold onto his favorite items as though his life depended on it. If he gets his little paws on something he shouldn't, the only way to get it away from him is to trade him for something he likes more. He's a pretty cool dude. Very quiet, a little headstrong, and he doesn't object to being held. His favorite things include not something expensive, but paw-sized. If it's paw-sized or has moving parts (pens, small hinges), he'll love it. History - Maverick's POV "Nah." He shakes his head assuredly. "Story better come out, sooner or later." Raising an eyebrow, he began. "Ok, so I think you know this already but my father is a wizard, and my mum is a Muggle. My dad met my mum in the Muggle world and ended up marrying her and eventually bringing her over to his place. They then had Zeke, who is- well, I mean was my older brother." The boy paused then continued. "Then they had me. My parents were fighting almost ever since they were married about, well, magic." Maverick shakes his head determinedly, he was going to continue this story. "My father did not tell my mother that he was a wizard until after they were married. She was shocked. Then, a while later I went away from the house for a little adventure when I was about ten years old and I ran into some dementors." Maverick racked his brain before continuing, "Dementors are these floating creatures that try to suck out your soul and remove all happiness from you. Well, I ran into some and during that time my father went out searching for me. He's a wizard, after all, he found me quickly. I fell down, a dementor was over me, about to - well, you know. My dad cast a Patronus - his Patronus is a buffalo, who knows why - and the dementors left. My dad brought me home, and my mother began to verbally abuse my dad until, well, she didn't have anything else to say. She left without any of her stuff, she just went. Just before we headed to Hogwarts" Maverick squeezed his eyes shut before whispering, "She wanted me dead. It was almost unbearable to have one magical child and she would not stand for another. It was my fault, I kept screwing up with everything.... you know, at that age we are scatterbrained." The second-year's voice grew stronger as he added, "I even was during the beginning of my first year. I'm maturing though, I think." His forehead wrinkled before he moved on, "So after my mum left my dad went into a serious depression. At least I think when I looked it up in a Muggle book he had all the right symptoms. So anyway, my house in Spain is in the mountains, on the border of France. Zeke and I have a special cave there. We were about to leave to go Hogwarts - it would have been Zeke's 7th year - he disappeared. I headed straight for our cave and peeked my head inside." Maverick sneezed, trying to stall time. This wasn't one of his favorite topics. "Then, I-I saw Zeke use a spell that I will not name. I will not repeat the spell he cast." He began to shake slowly. "He killed himself. I don't know how, why, well maybe because life was getting difficult or maybe because of me, I don't know, but when I ran over he had the same exact slashes on his chest Laken had when he was in the infirmary from being attacked in the astronomy tower." Maverick took a series of deep breaths and a break. His voice had begun to get raspy. "I had to leave for Hogwarts knowing that my brother just killed himself potentially because of me." First Year Events ''' * Entered Hogwarts during the middle of his first year, therefore late * He was a reckless kid who got his ass handed to him the first couple days of school * He picked a fight with two Hufflepuffs, now one (Meryl) is an enemy * Met a kid named Terry Pine, and developed a decent relationship with him * People began getting more friendly, which was a first * He owes Calypso Casseo a favor, as she allowed him to borrow her broom * Maverick met some of his years: Lorenzo Stronghart, Ellis May, and Soufyan Potfoy * Spent summer in Brazil with Lorenzo due to issues at home * Revealed his past to Lorenzo, which was very heart-breaking for the boy '''Second Year Events * Maverick became a mentor to younger students (Gabriel and Alec, who mysteriously disappeared) * Was still very reckless, cast a spell at an unsuspecting student during DADA and received a warning from Peter Parcil, DADA professor * Owes Evan Godfrey a favor in return for the boy keeping his mouth shut. * Got involved with an injured hippogriff, resulting in his wand being taken for being irresponsible in hexing the healer * Maverick, Lorenzo, Marilyn, Orwell, and Christine took care of the hippogriff for the year * Mav found out that his wand was sold in the forest to a creature called a Dryad, in return for first years who behaved stupidly * He got a new wand after traveling with the headmaster to Diagon Alley and Ollivander's. * The boy became Keeper of the Quidditch team for Ravenclaw! * Encountered an aggressive first year girl named Cora Ray and stole her wand * Had an interaction with Layla Silverwood and Meryl, which resulted in the second year defeating the third year and obtaining his wand as well * Maverick got a purple foot because of stepping into some hole in the dungeons that had a substance which made you feeling like you were constantly being pricked by a thousand smoldering needles * Met Meryl in the library on crutches, received a broken nose, and lost all 3 wands in his possession (his own, Meryl's and Cora's), and broke his already destroyed purple foot * Became furious with Meryl and dueled, ending up losing, and left him be * Maverick was Lorenzo's Secret Santa! * He has interacted with Layla and Christopher Engall quite a bit, Ravenclaw first years at the time * Competed in Maze Running and Knockback Jinx Shooting for Ravenclaw (House Games) * Lived in the Pyrenees Mountains for winter break, in a cave on his property * Encountered a demon and gained a Sneakoscope, which is basically a top that detects lies * Fought with a centaur until it ran away for being cowardly * Had lots of deep and intense conversations with Lorenzo * Developed the feels for Lorenzo Third Year at Hogwarts * Maverick's birthday kicked off the third year! * Maverick and Lorenzo officially become boyfriends * They together visited Pam's place in Brazil and Mav received Animagus information * Maverick returned the previously stolen Cora's wand (on the train) * Learned what made the girl aggressive, but then got caught by a professor for doing nothing. * Encountered Meryl, Calypso, and Sage McGovern which resulted in him being silenced with a charm * Mav talked to a fierce Calypso and was silenced, tackled, became wandless, and was puking slugs * After that, the boy mellowed out a bit by speaking only to Lorenzo * He retrieved his wand from Calypso and Meryl in return for leaving them alone * He now has only interacted with Lorenzo and had very nice conversations with the boy * Had a boggart DADA class which revealed a ton * Met with Amir Williams and discussed a deal to find Animagus information and to have the Slytherin brew his potion * Found out his father died, plans to head home and get things taken care of. Fourth Year at Hogwarts * Mav got a house to himself where Pam and Lorenzo stayed for some of their summer break. * OOC, I officially got the go-ahead to make Maverick an Animagus! * *Animagus activities that will be revealed* * Maverick got taken to a Gamekeeper's lab where he obtained some wolf scars. * Interacted with Benjamin Green and Ivy mav_and_his_mouse.jpg|Maverick his little mouse dude, drawn by Layla lorenzo_and_mav.jpg|Mavenzo, drawn by Layla mav_sketchy_bust.jpg|Headshot of Mav. Drawn by Layla, of course. mavenzo.jpg|Part 2 of Mavenzo. Drawn by Layla! mav_amaturo.png|Headshot of Maverick! Drawn by Meryl mav_fullybody.png|Fullbody Comm! Drawn by Meryl Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Half-bloods Category:Males Category:Class of 2024